


Hot Tubs "Rn't" Us

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a> July Challenge.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot Tubs "Rn't" Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/) July Challenge.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

It was a top of the line model, the ultimate in sinful comfort. But something was off, it didn't feel right, and Karl was far past exhausted. So he thanked the salesman for his time and left the store frustrated and tired. He had wasted an entire afternoon for nothing.

When he got home he heard sloshing water out back so headed for the porch to investigate. At the sight of Viggo splashing in an old claw-foot tub, a wide, crazy smile on his face, Karl dove into the water fully clothed and devoured the infectious laughter of his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
